


vents

by maureenbrown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, aris-centric, i'm finally writing tmr again!!!, minewt, tmr - Freeform, tst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aris is actually the worst at memorizing the ventilation system. All he wanted to do was talk to Thomas, but nope. He just had to enter all the wrong places. Drabble/one-shot, Aris-centric with some Minewt. Set in the Scorch Trials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vents

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this ridiculous idea on Tumblr (my username is @lockandkihonglee) and I just had to write it. R&R! :D

Aris is actually the worst at memorizing the ventilation system. 

All he wanted to do was talk to Thomas, but nope. He just had to enter all the wrong places. 

"Thomas!" He yells, kicking open the vent and sliding through. 

The room is dark, devoid of only two people. There's a blonde, long-haired boy curled up in a taller boy's arms. It's hard to see the other boy, since it's darker where he's lying, but his skin is tan and his black hair is spiky. 

The darker boy twitches at Aris's sudden noise, rolling over in his sleep and cuddling closer to the blonde. 

Aris freezes, hoping that if the two boys wake up they won't see him. 

A couple minutes later, they still don't move, so Aris takes his cue to leave. 

The blonde mumbles a name in his sleep, "Min…" in a British sounding accent, and Aris halts halfway through the vent. He bangs his head against the metal at the sudden noise, then stops again. 

"What the shuck was that?" Comes a low voice, so it must be the darker haired one. 

"I dunno, go back to sleep, Minho. I'm tired." The other boy replies, yawning. 

"But, Newt--" There's loud kissing sounds, and Aris's cheeks flush. He feels intrusive, and he's starting to think Thomas isn't worth all the trouble. 

"Alright, alright. I'll go to bed, shank." Minho relents. 

"You better. I love you, Min." Newt says drowsily. 

There's a pause, then a quiet, "I love you, too." 

Aris has to hold back a giggle. He waits five more minutes, then quietly slides the vent back into place. 

He crawls through the maze of pathways, then hears shouts coming from the area to his right. Aris eagerly shuffles his way through, then reaches it and shoves it open with his hands. 

"Thomas?" He calls, much quieter this time just in case he's wrong. 

Aris had found his way into a bathroom that was so luxurious it was clearly meant for the employees. He seemed to have crawled up instead of staying level to the ground, as he's now looking down upon… 

Aris gags. The scent of lavender wafts up his nose, and it's way too strong. Steam rises everywhere and Aris feels swelteringly hot in his favorite grey hoodie. 

"Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up! Tonight, imma fight till we see the sudden light." A voice below him sings. 

Aris looks down, only to find that it's a big mistake. He clamps a hand over his mouth not to shriek out loud. 

Ratman is standing directly below him, singing stark naked in the shower, with choreography to match. 

Aris lets out a quiet squeak before slamming the vent back in place, not caring if it makes a sound. He drags himself through the vents, not even bothering to figure out where he's going. 

He sees a vent up ahead so he crashes through it, plummeting to the top bunk. 

He lands right on top of a big, African American boy, who snores and wakes up with a start. "What the hell?" The boy shrieks and Aris slaps a hand over the boy's mouth. 

"Have you seen Thomas?" He asks. 

"Oh, yeah. He just left." The boy replies nonchalantly after tearing Aris's hand away. 

Aris throws himself off the bed in anguish.


End file.
